Manhattan Beauty
by alimenka
Summary: When Blaire and Bella Waldorf and Serena and Jasper Van der Woodsen's parents marry eachother, they thought their lives would be perfect. But when Mr and Mrs Van der Woodsen move to Forks and take these Golden kids with them how will any of them cope?
1. Crappy town named Forks

_Gossip Girl here, _

_Ever wonder what would happen if Blair, Bella, Jasper, and Serena Waldorf/Van der Woodsen left New York?_

_What if they moved, not to LA, but to a crappy small town named Forks? _

_Well your soon about to know, because since Mr. Van der Woodsen and Mrs. Waldorf's marriage, they decided (the parents of course) to move to a small town!_

_How will we survive?_

_How will they survive?_

_One thing's for sure, NYC will not be able to know, because I quit. Why? Because, the never ending question, has been answered. WE are gossip girl; Blair, Serena and I (Bella). Jasper helps with the lookout sometimes._

_We will miss you, all._

_And for the last time (a/n btw were all in tears right now)…_

_xoxo _

_gossip girl_

*_x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x_

_2 days ago__ *flashback*_

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x_

**Bella POV  
**FINALLY lunch time!! I grabbed a bowl from the cafeteria line and added salad, bacon bits, croutons and ceaser salad sauce, grabbed an Evian water bottle and a frozen yogurt, I headed outside where my biological older sister Blaire, my oldest sister by marriage Serena and my "twin" by marriage Jasper were. Jazz and I were "twins" because both of us were born same time, same day. We like the same things and slightly have a southern accent that we hide very well.

We became related when Jazz and Lena's dad and Blaire's mom (my mom) got married.

Not much difference for us because our other parents were never around. So we grew up like this anyway.

We were the golden family of Manhattan. Blaire is dating Nate Archibald whose dad was in the army. Serena is dating Dan Humphrey who's dad was in a band and is an artist and whose mom's married to a prince (I think), Jasper's dating Vanessa Abrams, whose mom is a total dance diva (she could even beat me; and that says a lot), And I am dating Chuck Bass who's parents are total money makers!

"_Why you so obsessed with me (boy I wanna know)_

_Saying that your sexing me (when everybody know's)"_

Everyone chuckled as my ringtone; I was in love with that song. I swiftly pulled out my cell from my Gucci purse and put my I phone to my ear.

**(Bella **_**mom)**_

**Hello?**

_**Hey Bells**_

**What's up mom?**

_**Honey, were moving**_

**Where?**

_**A small town in the state of Washington, called Forks and it's so cute there are no malls or anything only wood. Isn't that great?**_

But I didn't hear a thing. We're moving. No. NOOOOO.

I let out a high pitch scream of anger and frustration, while stomping my feet. "Temper, temper" muttered Blair while smirking.

"You would too Blaire" I snapped

"Touchy. What's up Bells?" she asked

By time I was already in tears I sank to the ground and let out a chocked sob. Through tears I explained the situation, soon enough Serena and Blair were wailing and Jazz was sobbing. Our girlfriend/boyfriends were tearing also.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_Now_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

We were all in our private jet settling school papers.

"Dad, can Jasper and I be twins and Blaire and Lena be twins?" I asked giving him the best puppy dog face I could muster. They all begged me to do it since I was the baby of the family, it was rare when our parents say no to Jazz but even rarer for me. I swear Jazz and I could get away with murder.

"Sure. Why not? We'll start a fresh new life as the Van der Woodsen family." I smiled and went to the back of the plain where my siblings were. I winked at them while I sat down, Mission Complete!

**Jasper POV**

We went to our mansion and us kids were all sulking like crazy!

The girls all had there pouty lips out, if they weren't my sisters I'd think they were hot.

We sat down on the couch and we all got texts from our parents who were at school signing us up.

_Kids the same rules apply here. Meaning…_

_Sex is allowed, drugs, alcohol, pot, smoking allowed as longs as you stay presentable Meaning you don't cum on the carpet an you don't have a hangover at a fancy dinner._

_Clubs? Sure. But, there are no clubs or apartments at that in Forks; you will have to go to Port Angeles._

_Stay in fashion. _

_Go to all parties_

_Keep our reps, and your own good, we don't care if they call you sluts, bitches, asses, whores or anything as long as you stay polite to adults your ay ok. _

_Keep credit cards with you at all times._

_You can only skip school twice a week._

_Throw parties-a lot. _

_*Enjoy* _

Yeah our parents are lame. Moving us to Forks? What the fuck? We'll see how long they last.

My sister's emerged of there bedrooms to come to fine they were all crying. I sighed and opened my arms, They climbed in bed and I managed to hug all three of them and we all cried ourselves to sleep, dreaming of this fucked up town.

**Serena POV  
**Blair and I were in my room, when we heard Bella cry we raced to her room and hugged our sister, we loved her dearly. We read the rules and cried even harder. What kind of city doesn't have a club! We heard Jasper sniff; we looked at each other and made our way to his room and we fell asleep crying dreaming of Manhattan and this dump people call a town.

**Blair POV**

I woke up at 5 and woke up my siblings. I straightened my hair and pulled into a tight ponytail curling the end. I put on my Constance uniform and ushered out of the room. To my surprise Lena and Bells were wearing the same thing as me except that Bells had straightened her hair and let it out while Lena curled it slightly. Jazz wore his St. Jude's uniform, his hair combed and tousled. We looked like the superstars we are. To bad we don't belong here.

We said walked right past our parents not even saying hi. When mom stopped us and asked us why we were wearing our uniforms I just replied "trust me, these are more in style then whatever those losers are wearing" I said rather icily.

We slid in to our cars. We love our cars because it said 'Van der Woodsen' on one side and our names on another in our favourite colors and 24 carat diamonds were incrusted into our paint.

With Jazz in his Black Range Rover, Serena in her Red Ferrari, Bella in her Midnight Blue Lamborghini and me in my Yellow Porsche, we were bound to make an appearance. Just the way we like it.

**Third Person POV  
**The Van der Woodsen's zoomed past the Forks streets earning stares from everyone.

**Edward POV  
**The four of us pilled into my Volvo.

"Four new kids are coming today, 3 girls and 1 boy." Alice answered clapping her hands. Emmett and Rosalie rolled there eyes. "We're vampires and you want to meet humans?" I asked. She nodded excitedly. None of us had the force to say no. We parked in the east wing of the parking lot and got out leaning on our car.

Four incredibly expensive cars zoomed in and two of them parked to my right and two to my left. To my left; a pretty brunette and a lovely blond came out and literally strutted past us. To my left a blond boy and another brunette came out, except this one was gorgeous. They too, strutted. The four of them met in the middle; right in front of us and sighed. "We left Manhattan to come here?" The blond girl asked in disgust. "Guess so Serena." The pretty but no gorgeous brunette said icily. "Come on Blaire, lighten up!" The blond boy chided. "Right Bella?" he asked the gorgeous brunette whose name was Bella. "Shut up Jasper! Just shut up!" She hissed. "I guess it is lame." Jasper said.

They sighed, nodded and strutted there way to school, there minds in full disgust.

"They have style but why uniforms?" Alice asked me

I concentrated and sighed. "They used to go to private schools in New York. They lived for clubs, parties, and such. None of them are virgins all of them smoke and love to drink and there parents are fully aware. In Upper East Side, that's not against the rules as long as you look good and in style. The girls went to Constance Billiard (sp?) an all girls private school, there wearing there uniforms in remembrance of there queen bee years, which by the way were from pre-school to now. The boy went to St. Judes an all boy private school right across the street from Constance; the schools were sister/brother schools." I explained wryly.

I felt bad, for myself because I could only think of Bella and despite the fact that the hated the fact that she hated Forks and her parents. I loved them because they brought her to me.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Back in NYC

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x**x*x*

**Nate POV  
**I was sitting in class thinking of the Van der Wood's when I got a text along with every other guy in St. Judes and girl in Constance.

_Hey Gossip Girl here_

_Could not resist the urge must tell you that Forks sucks._

_There's no club, no beach, it rains constantly, there's no apartments, no MALL, only one high school (and its public) and last but not least the best car we've seen is a silver Volvo._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl_


	2. Little Lexy is Sexy

_Gossip Girl here_

_Hello boring town of Forks, I hope you're ready for some drama. Cullens are hot, but the Van der Woods__en's are hotter. _

_They are true New Yorkers. Manhattan is there home and Brooklyn is there playground. But what is Forks to them?_

_**Sightings **_

_Van der Woods__en's moving into forks only mansion, claming the name of the richest family in the Olympic Peninsula; richer than the ever-loving Cullens._

_And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell._

_You know you already love me._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl _

*_x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*_

_At school assembly_

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*_

**Bella POV  
**

"We have four new students today, and so we invite them to introduce themselves" Principal Fisher said. What the fuck?

What kind of school is this? My siblings and I got on stage.

"I'm the oldest; Serena Park Van der Woodsen; Serena because that was my mother's best friend's name and Park because My mom's water broke on Park avenue" Serena said. "My siblings and parents either call me Lena or Park, but when their mad at me they call me Serena." She explained backing away from the mike.

"I'm the second oldest and Lena's twin; Blaire Madison Van der Woodsen. Blaire, because that grandmother's name and Madison because my dad proposed in Madison Square Garden. Siblings and parents call me Maddie, or Care Blaire, when their mad they call me Blaire." Blair said in a bored tone.

"I'm the second youngest; Jasper Bryant Van der Woodsen. Jasper, because that was my mom's brother, my dad's best friend's name. Bryant, because my parents first met, at Bryan Park at a party for some cause. My siblings and parents call me Jazz or Bryant when they're mad they cal me Jasper." He said calmly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped up. "I'm Jazz's twin; Isabella Lexington Van der Woodson (a/n play along). Isabella because Princess Isabella of Italy introduced my parents at the party at Bryan Park. Lexington because our parents first confessed their love for each other while walking down Lexington Avenue. Everyone calls me Bella. No one is allowed to call me Isabella" I warned. "My siblings call me Bells, Bella, Lexy…" I said chuckling a little bit at the thought. In Manhattan I was known as Sexy Lexy. "…but if they're mad at me the call me Isabella, or when it's real bad, they us my whole name." I faked a chill. It never got that bad except once. I moved away from the mike to join my siblings who were still chuckling at the Lexy joke.

I looked at them and muttered "little sexy Lexy" before we all burst out laughing our thoughts all coordinated on that day.

**Edward POV  
**Wow. Maybe they're not just the shallow type. Their names seem to have a lot of meaning. I looked into there heads and saw a memory in Blair's head.

_It was in Chuck's suite. We were all in bras and underwear/boxers, dancing and having fun. Bella came out and damn my little sister looked hot. _

_Chuck went up to her and they had a hot and heavy make out. "Damn little Lexy is sexy" he muttered. We had sex in the open. Not that anyone minded. We've seen each other naked before. It soon turned in to two foursome's and then we joined the foursome's together. _

_The next morning, we all laughed hard about the sexy Lexy thing that Bells was called that all across NYC. _

Oh. My. God. I just saw a _eighthsome _and now I can't get that out of my head.

"What up Edward?" Emmett asked. "I explained the whole thing to them and they found it hilarious that I witnessed that. They're all stuck up and snobby.

"Do you have any dreams?" Principle Fisher asked the snobs.

"Yale. I always wanted to go to Yale and study fashion design (don't ask) and modeling. Then Nate and I would live happily ever after." Blair said her voice cracking on the last part as her siblings threw her sympathetic looks. Obviously this Nate was her boyfriend or sex buddy, if you ask me.

"Yale. I wanted the same as Blaire except it would be Dan instead of Nate." Serena said a tear escaping. Again with the sex buddies!

"Yale. Professional basket-ball player. Living happily with the love of my life, which I haven't found yet. Or maybe Vanessa." Jasper said frowning slightly. Asshole can't even realize who he loves!

Then the slut of the family (if you ask me) Bella, came on to the mike. "Yale. I want the same things as my sister's and I'd live with the love of my life or Chuck." She said frowning also. Told you she was a slut.

"You girls have the same dreams, is there a reason?" Fisher asked

"What is this entertainment tonight?" Blair muttered icily, too low for anyone but her siblings and mine to hear. They all bit there lips to stop from laughing and Serena took the mike. "We would like to launch a clothing line and boutique called triple threat." She replied.

Alice and Rosalie squealed and Emmett and I rolled our eyes.

"Mom has a surprise for us" Alice said suddenly. We all nodded.

Alice can see the future, I can read minds and we're vampires. Go Figure!

Biology came quickly and Isabella sat beside me, can't believe I thought that slut was cute.

Bella: Hey

Edward: What do you want?

Bella: rude much?

Edward: Yea well I'm rude to sluts.

Bella: You have no right to call me a slut. You don't even know me!

Edward: I know your dumb and stupid and a whore.

Bella: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASS!!!!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME AND YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND CALL ME A SLUT? A WHORE? HELL YOU CAN'T EVEN CALL ME STUPID YOU DICK!

Edward: AND WHY CAN'T I ISABELLA????

Bella: Because YOU don't know me. YOU don't know that I scored a perfect score on SAT's like my siblings. And because YOU don't know that I was in all AP classes in Constance. So I suggest that you SHUT THE FUCK UP!

And with that she stormed out of class, everyone staring at us.

The day passed quickly and soon it was time to go home. The Van der Woodsen's were in front of our car.

Edward: What?

Bella: I'm going to leave, okay guys? I'll text you with the info on what mom and dad wanted to tell us.

Serena: Okay.

Bella zoomed away.

Jasper: You ass *he said punching me*

Me: What? *And that kind-a hurt*

Blaire: You really don't know what you did?

Rose: obviously he doesn't

Serena: How dare you call Bella a _slut?_

Edward: I was speaking the truth.

Blaire: Bella is not a slut or a whore.

Jasper: And she could beat you in a smart-ass show down any day. So do no call her an idiot.

Alice: Edward's smarter than her.

Serena: Maybe book-smart, but not street-smart.

And with one more icy glare from all of them they zoomed away.

**Aw guess the Cullens and the Van der Woodsen's don't get along. **


	3. Fashion showdown

_Go__ssip Girl here_

_Seems like World War III just started. _

_And this time it's wearing Chanel, Valentino and D&G. _

_Van der Woodsen's vs. Cullens _

_Who will win???_

_You know you love me_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

**Jasper POV**

We got home at the same time, despite the fact that Bella left first. Once we got home, we sat on the couch ready for a family meeting.

Mom and Dad came out dresses appropriately for a formal dinner. "The Cullens are coming for dinner, it's a formal dinner and you must keep your calm, remember the rules. We have an announcement, we will tell you about it at dinner. Now go get dressed appropriately" mom said. We sneaked a glance toward Bella who was frowning, and got up to get dressed.

We made our way to our chill zone; a room with ipod's, movies, games, laptops and a flat screen TV.

Bella arrived in a stunning midnight blue gown by Versace with a crossed neckline. She topped it up with 24 carat diamond earrings and a 24 carat diamond necklace. (Dress: .com/images/blue_)

(Earrings: ./_)

(Necklace: .com/images/ma_)

Serena came out in a gorgeous hot pink gown with a halter sweet heart neckline. It had studded diamonds on the corset. She topped it off with an icicle diamond chocker. (Dress: .)

(Earrings: .)

(Necklace: .com/PIAGET%)

Blaire, not to be outdone, came in dressed in a red gown with a plunging neckline, that didn't plunge too low. Topped off, with diamond earrings and a locket. (Dress: .)

(Earrings: .)

(Necklace: .)

I looked down at my double breasted black tux (tux: .com/products_) and smiled as our parents walked in.

Dad was wearing the same thing as me. Mom wore her favourite jade gown with the double breasted plunging neckline. (.)

She added a pair of jade earrings (./3364/3242642386_1da6747f42_) and a jade necklace (.com/247_auction/247_).

I smirked, even my mom looked good, one thing's for sure, we have way more style than those losers.

**Emmett POV**

We got home and Esme told us that we were having a formal diner with the Van der Woodsen's. We were totally bumbed; not only did we have to eat, but we had to eat with them. Alice announced that they planned to outshine us with they're Manhattan style. Guess what losers? Game ON!

Those kids look familiar. "Oh My Gosh" I yelled. Everyone turned to stare at me. I rolled my eyes and turned on Access Hollywood. Everyone gasped; the reporter was reporting the Van der Woodsen's

_Manhattan's most elite family of the Upper East Side; the Van der Woodsen's, moved! To a small town named Forks. They will be missed by everyone. _

_By Constance Billiard; who just lost their three smartest students._

_By St. Judes; who lost their star player._

_By the malls; who just lost their most frequent buyers._

_By the Clubs; who lost four of they're best dancers._

_By the modeling agencies; who lost their four best models._

_By the teens; who lost their 'Golden Family'._

_By the hospital; that they donated money to._

_By the Orphanage; that the kids visited._

_By the adults; who lost their two best party throwers._

_By the young-adults; who lost their end of year party; because no party beats the Van der Woodsen parties._

_And by Manhattan, Brooklyn and well pretty much all of NYC; who lost their most elite prestigious famous heiresses of all time._

Oh My GOD. I knew they were familiar; THEY'RE CELEBRATIES!!!!!!

"Well." Alice huffed, "more reason to beat them in this fashion showdown."

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*_

_*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*_

Rosalie was dressed in a red gown with a plunging neckline, attached with a broche at the waist. But the gown soon split at mid-thigh. (.) she looked hot. (a/n the Cullens wear everything the people in the pictures wear.)

Alice came in and smiled at Rose. She was wearing a sky blue strapless gown that flowed perfectly down her petite frame. (.) Damn I sound gay.

Esme looked motherly but good in a cream gown that flowed down like a waterfall (.com/image/white%20gown/NrllAless/blog/news/oscars%2007/oscars_jennifer_) 

Carlisle, Edward and I wore the same thing; black suit, white button down shirt with a silver tie. (.com/products_) Those celebrities better watch out.

**Edward POV**

We made our way to the biggest house in Forks. It was still kind of hard to believe that they were richer than us-that is- before we say the mansion.

We sat on the couch as Mr and Mrs Van der Woodsen greeted us. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were frowning slightly because their parents looked better than ours.

"Where are your kids?" Alice asked eagerly waiting to find out, if the kids were dressed like their parents. She, Rose, Emmett and I had huge grins on our faces. We expected those sluts to come to diner in stripper outfits.

"Right here." A voice called from behind us. We turned and in a flash our wide grins became smaller. Serena looked absolutely gorgeous. She made her way to stand beside her mother and smiled a sweet smile at us.

"And here" Jasper called we tore our gazes from Serena who was coming down the stairs. Emmett and I scowled. He looked good, better than us. He walked across the room to stand beside his sister, leaving a gap between them.

Alice and Rosalie prayed that the two brunettes in the family decided to make a fashion statement. No such luck.

"Nice to see you four again" Blaire called. Rosalie then started to frown; Blaire was dressed like her but showed less cleavage and wore real diamonds. In fact all the girls did. Blair came over and filled the gap between Serena and Jasper.

Alice then started to beg god in her mind that Bella decided to dress like the whore she is, but she was soon interrupted. We were all staring at the staircase waiting for Bella.

But her voice came from behind us. "Welcome to our home" she said we turned and gasped. Alice was pounting but no one noticed, we were staring at Bella she wore a breathtaking midnight blue gown, and she was covered in diamonds. Bella went to join her family, as she stood beside Jasper.

"Park, Maddie, Jazz, Lexy, These are the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and last but not least Edward." Mr Van der Woodsen said introducing them to us. "Cullens, this is my family."

I was very confused, as was Emmett, they're emotions were filled with rage towards us. But there they stood smiling sugar-sweet million dollar smiles.

Suddenly I got a read from Jasper and felt a pang of pity for them. They weren't allowed to show their emotions in public, because it was all about appearance. It was like that throughout Upper East Side, according to Blaire. But they didn't mind because as long as long as they kept their appearances up. They were free to do as they wish. Rosalie put her shield around us so that I could push my thought into their minds. They seemed pretty shocked, but waved it off.

We sat in the living room, waiting for the food to be ready. Jasper put on a DVD and laughed as his sisters groaned. "Jazz, how many times have we seen that?" Blaire asked sceptically. He just grinned and answered "the Cullens haven't seen it yet."

"What is it?" Emmett asked. "It's a video of or lives. A while ago, our schools asked our parents if they wondered what really happened in our lives. All of the parents answered yes. So they put cameras all over Manhattan, talk about no privacy, and they divided it by cliques. This is our video, and we got in so much trouble after our parents saw." Bella said shaking her head shamefully. We all turned to the screen as the video started.

_Scene one _

_It was in a hotel room and Jasper, and three boys, were watching TV. When the camera turned to the screen, we say that it was porn. The boys were so into the movie, they didn't realise that the door had opened and two very angry parents stood frowning. Not at the boys, but at the carpet that had a huge white stain on. _

_Scene two _

_Jasper comes home, with his sisters, and their parents scream at Jasper. They found out about the carpet incident. The girls were laughing so hard. And Jasper got grounded._

**Bella POV**

The next scene I remember as if it were yesterday.

_Were in 'Cleopatra', the new, hottest, club, Lena and I are dancing on a pole. Blair was dancing with Jenny on a pole. And Kati and Isabel were dancing on a pole. It was hot and sexy and all the boys were staring. We got off the pole and made it to the bar; where Jazz, Anthony, Dan, Chuck, Nate and Tom were waiting. "Let's play a game." Kati suggested. We decided to play a drinking game. We had to drink bottles of alcohol. The last person to stop drinking wins a 10, 000$ dollar shopping spree courtesy of the losers. _

_None of us wanted to lose, so we ordered up, while the guys were smirking. Rum, Tequila, Champagne, Cosmopolitan, Beer, we drank it all. At the end no one ended up wining because the bar closed. We got carried, by on of the boys and we fell asleep. _

_The next morning; _

_I wake up with a massive hangover, by the sound of my alarm. I slam my fist on it and fall back on my bed. "Whoever decided to make school start so early is an idiot" I muttered before cringing at the sound of the cars from outside my open window. I get up and walk outside and lean on the kitchen island. I put my head in between my hands and moan. My sisters come in and assume the same position. Jasper comes in and laughs loudly at us. "Ouch" we all screech and then cringe again. Jasper chuckles and mutters "your turns to get grounded". After receiving, icy glares, from each of us, Jasper walks away whistling loudly. _

_I get dressed, and walk out cringing the whole way to Constance. I sit in math class and well, fall asleep. _

_Next thing I know, I get up startled at the sound of a yelling teacher. "Owwww" I whine before getting called to the principles office. Once I get there, I see my sisters, Kati, Isabel and Jenny and last but hell not least, very angry parents._

I look around the living room, everyone was laughing but, Blaire, Serena and I.

Mom announced that it's time for dinner. We walked to the dining room and started eating, soon after the first course came, Dad announced that he, mom, and Mr and Mrs Cullen had something to tell us.

"Your getting married!" mom blurted. I almost chocked on my food. "Pardon?!?" I asked shocked.

"Well, Alice and Edward; you two have been single for so long and, we just wanted you two to be happy, so we arranged and arranged marriage!" Esme said happily. Emmett and Rosalie's faces were hysterical; it was a mixture of smug and amused emotions. Alice and Edward, on the other hand, showed only anger.

"And, Serena, Blaire, Jasper and Bella, you know that your father and I have been hurt by someone we loved, and we don't want that to happen to you. So since Princess Isabella put us together, we decided to put you four with people." Mom said.

"Princess Isabella, set you guys up on a blind date, not a blind marriage! And besides, she was both your friends, and knew both your tastes." I said fairly. "Isabella Lexington Waldorf Van der Woodsen, we are not asking you, we are telling you." Dad snapped angrily. My siblings shot me a warning glance, reminding me, of the rules. I sighed. "Alright daddy, I understand you just want to protect us." I forced myself to say. "Exactly Lexy." My father said grinning.

"Now, Lena you will marry Dan Humphrey" mom said. Serena and I both froze. "Dan Humphrey? As in my ex? As in the one who cheated on me?!?!?" Serena shrieked. "You cheated on him as well Serena" mom snapped. Shock and pain flashed on Serena's face before she got up. "Can I be excused?" she murmured, before getting up and stalked out of the living room. Pain still drew on my face, I could not believe that she was marrying the guy; I had lost my virginity to! Tears brimmed inn my eyes and I felt one topple down.

"You're not actually going to make her marry him, are you? He cheated on her!" I cried, letting a few more tears fall. "Yes, he did cheat on her, with you!" dad shot back. I let the tears fall freely and felt my face turn into a glare. "Excuse me" I muttered before leaving, feeling the Cullens stares on my back.

**Edward POV**

I watched in awe as Bella walked away. I knew the real story and felt very bad for them. Jasper and Blaire rose from their seats and threw exasperated looks at there parents, before getting up. Jasper went to Serena and Blaire went to Bella. Alice and I used the opportunity to yell and shriek at our parents. They looked mortified that we would do that in public but really I could care less. Look how much damaged this stupid arrangement had caused Bella and Serena. Our arguments were soon ended when Jasper, Blaire, Serena and Bella came back.

"Now that that's settled, Blaire you will marry Nate." Mr Van der Woodsen said smiling to himself.

"Nate!" She shrieked "Nate as in Nate Archibald?!?" When her father nodded she and Serena both rose and walked away. "Dad" Bella whined before going to see Serena. Jasper got up and went to Blaire.

"What's the story there?" Emmett asked.

"Nate cheated on Blaire with Serena while Serena cheated on Dan, who was cheating on her with Bella, who was cheating on Chuck who was cheating on her with Vanessa, who was cheating on Jasper, who was cheating on her with Jenny, who is Dan's sister." Mrs Van der Woodsen said.

Emmett was overwhelmed, and tried to understand that.

The kids came back and sat down.

"Now it seems out of habit for you four to get up and sulk, so I'll say the rest quickly. Jasper will marry Alice and Edward will marry Bella." I watched in shocked jasper got up and ran outside to the right. "He's going to the rose garden" Serena said before getting up and going after him.

I watched in shock as Bella rose, tears streaming like river. "Why?" she asked her parents before running in the opposite direction.

**Blaire POV  
**I was furious. Nobody makes Bella cry. Nobody. "If you weren't my parents, I would so hit you for making her cry" I seethed before making m way to the river. I sat on the stone bench and hugged my sister and let her cry into my shoulder. "They knew…" she murmured "they knew… that…I… wanted to get… married… with someone that… with someone that I love… not… not him" she chocked out between sobs. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

Serena and Jasper joined us and we all sobbed and comforted each other, but mostly Bella. Someone cleared their throat. We all looked up to see Edward fucking Cullens standing there we all got up and left Fuckward and Bella alone. We stopped around the corner to hear what they said; Emmett and Rosalie joined us as well as Alice.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So, um, that was deep, about the marriage thing."

"You heard that?"

"Yep. So just wanted to say that, we'll get through this…"

"Thanks. Oh and, Edward?"

"Yeah"

"I still hate you."

"Same here Isabella"

**Longer that usual.**


End file.
